That Maid
by PandoraxBakaNeko
Summary: She is a new maid serving under the Nightray manor. Living nothing more but a normal life and having only a status as a servant to deem herself without any connection from the abyss or whatsoever, would she particularly manage to melt the heart of her unreadable and sadistic master? (VincentxOC)(Warning: some parts may have rated M)
1. Recruit

**That Maid**

* * *

Day 1: Recruit

* * *

There was none other than the sound of wheels and hooves thrashing at the damp ground. Seen through her windowsill, the weather was quite pleasing and peaceful as well. The soft wisps of clouds swirling the serene sapphire sky accompanied with the vast vegetation roaming around.

Of course, for others this would be common and boring but as she travelled, she was thrilled seeing a glimpse of the outside world. She enjoyed observing her surroundings and at least recording it in her short leather journal. Her name was Mary Frances Wordsworth, often called Frances, and the new maid of the Nightray manor.

An optimistic smile drew her porcelain face but her heartbeat thrashed louder than the carriage. It was a privilege being accepted as a maid from one of the four prestige duke houses and yet now, as she neared her destination, she couldn't help but feel a sudden frightened thumping in her heart. Relieving her discomfort, she took out her special hard bound journal and wrote with a simple pen.

_August 19th, Wednesday_

_Today was simplistic as ever like the common days I've spent but I couldn't ignore how this day was special among the rest. The day didn't seem too bright or too dark but just mild and right, as well as, the perfect weather. I couldn't help but get interested with these fascinating views I've never seen…well, I've seen forests and a few mountain ranges…in pictures, but seeing the sight of its vast glory in front of my eyes was more pleasing than the old photographs. I wonder if Aunt Marie is doing well back at home, she was happy that I've been accepted to a high ranking mansion as a maid but she still preferred it if I get married and start and family instead. But, it shouldn't matter now, I'll be working as a servant for the Nightray manor and maybe, I would enjoy living my time there for a while._

With that, she gently closed her journal as the carriage final stopped. Her heart never ceased throbbing as her black leather gloved hands shakily opened the handle at the door, making her way out. Her light brown locks lingered the swift breeze as her crimson orbs widened in awe upon seeing the wealthy estate that looked more like an entire prosperous empire in her eyes.

The brunette was speechless, her lips gaping at the magnificent sight. The rich manor was evenly coated with a soft dark blue hue adorned with the spectacular sight of the center staircase in front of her and the glimpse of the rectangular windows built at the mansion walls. Observing her path with her fascinated crimson eyes, she was unaware of the black-haired maid's presence.

"Excuse me, but I presume you might be Miss Wordsworth, am I correct?" her silky voice asked, politeness was seen through her gentle gestures. Frances gave a nod, gripping her luggage tightly within her fists. "Yes, I am." She replied.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Loraine Shion, the head maid from the Nightray estate." The maid gave a curt bow before her soft violet eyes, examined the new maid with a short glare. She looked younger than she thought since the girl almost looked about 19 years of age. She had light brown shoulder length hair paired with a pair of crimson irises, complimenting her petite shape was her simple brown coat and leather black boots and gloves.

"It is a privilege meeting you as well, Miss Shion." She gave a curt bow before following the elegant head maid. "I didn't forbid you to use my first name since we both are staffs from the Nightray manor." Walking through the rich pristine halls, she followed with an eased smile plastered in her face.

"Thank you, Loraine-san." Opening the door, she was given a simple room. It was right enough for a maid like her to afford. Observing her chambers, it had cream covered walls complimented with a nice hue of blue painted at the tiles. There it had one single rectangular bed and one closet accompanied with a mahogany desk and a drawer. There was also another door leading to her small bathroom.

"Here is your room. Your uniform is placed at the closet." Frances nodded, understanding every word the head maid is saying. "I terribly apologize for Mrs Margaret Wicket, our housekeeper, for not engaging you introductions of this manor due to her ill state today, but I should be your guide for now...and we send our deepest apologies for placing you to this room. But rest assured, it will only be temporary. You will move to your rightful quarters about next week."

"It is alright, I do not mind."

"Alright then. First of all as a maid from the Nightray estate, show your highest form of respect and formality towards the masters and mistresses of the manor, second, you must be obliged to work at all times which means you are not allowed to slack off and lastly, your loyalty must only remain for the Nightray house and must never disrespect them, understood?" she explained briefly.

"I see, please continue." She replied as the black-haired maid continued explaining more of her duties and responsibilities of such.

"You can start your duties today and as very much, let yourself explore and learn every room and floor from this manor, but if you are not allowed to enter in prohibited areas then do not disobey them." The black-haired head maid was about to take her short leave when Frances managed to open her mouth, "If I may ask, what rooms might those be?"

"The lower grounds of the Nightray manor and Vincent-sama's chambers."

"I understand." Her last words made the Loraine leave the young brunette fill her head with brewing thoughts.

A slight curiosity mingled her brightened crimson orbs. Especially, when her thoughts where interrupted when she heard that name. Vincent-sama. Is he also the master of the manor? But, what bothered her wasn't his name but this man's identity. She was prohibited to enter his room, could that possibly mean that he is also hiding something in his room? Or, if possible since it is a prohibited area, would that mean that no servant had entered his room to clean it?

A cloud of curiosity filled her mind and a sudden picture of a lazy boorish slob nobleman pictured her mind about this Vincent character. She didn't understand why she had thought of such childish fantasies but if her guesses where to be true then it would be difficult for her to understand dynamic noblemen figures.

She walked towards the closet and saw the folded black attire placed neatly inside it. Slowly stripping off her brown coat along with her plain dress underneath, she wore her new polished uniform. As she glared at herself at a vanity mirror, the maid uniform fitted her perfectly than she expected. The black outfit complimented the pure ruffled apron along with the house's crest placed centrally at her ruffled choker.

The maid swatted her way out of her room and observed the manor from the inside but before that, she wanted to see it from the outside. As she travelled, she was once again awe struck by the majesty and beauty of its rose garden. It was such an immaculate sight. Blue roses roamed free throughout the sporting shrubs and bushes and as she went even further, the roses started to immerge a different colour. Black.

_Snip_

"Who goes there?" a velvety voice echoed through the maid's ears. She felt an urge to go back and relieve herself from the current incident but it would be rude to leave the unknown speaker without a simple reply from her. Frances took a step forward, revealing herself behind the rose shrubs and bushes that hindered her way. A glint of surprise hinted her eyes as she saw the mysterious stranger.

He had unkempt golden locks kiss the length of his shoulder blades, every stray strand complimented his handsome aristocratic face. His eyes were mysterious yet it was an interesting sight sought by her crimson ones. One golden iris and one crimson eye like hers. He had a lean and well-built shape despite that, he was also quite a tall figure, at least quite taller than her, but he was distinguishable by his noble status through his unwrinkled yet crisp uniform with the prestigious Nightray crest attached at his chest.

"I-I'm sorry. I've disturbed you, my lord." She apologized sincerely with deep respect. This was supposed to be expected from her for having a status as a servant and the blond noble would know better. He was awfully in a good mood today. He was thrilled at the sight of the beautiful blossoms cut by his silver scissors so the new servant was lucky enough to not indulge his wrath.

"There's no need for an apology, I am merely enjoying my presence with the roses. You also came for the same purpose, correct?" he wore his signature smile. A smile thought be an encouraging smile of an aristocratic prince but is a mask of deceit, concealing his impure thoughts. The girl was no different from the deceived people he believed.

"Y-yes, my lord." She replied.

"Are you a new employee?"

"Yes." She gave a nod but she knew she couldn't help it but there was something oddly strange about him. She couldn't point it out but there was something more hidden underneath his faux smile but then, she was more intrigued of what kind of person he was since he seemed to still wear that bright expression in his face after destroying the fragile roses. "Pardon me if I asked, but why are you cutting off those roses?" she asked.

"Why would you ask?" that was an unexpected response. No servant or maid ever asked him such a particular topic before even his servant, Echo, didn't bother asking him or was curious in the first place anyway. But, she was different or rather he called her, intrigued over something so casual for him.

_That woman…_

"Out of curiosity, my lord." _…is strange beyond reason._

"It is because I simply consider it pleasurable." He answered the peculiar question still wearing his smile, making the girl ponder in wonder. "I see…" she remarked notably.

"What are you called?"

"Pardon?"

"Your name."

"I am Mary Frances Wordsworth. Please, only call me Frances." _Such a dull name…_

"You have such a lovely name." a subtle lie. A smile curved his lips at the young servant, "I am flattered, my lord."

"Frances, forgive me for my rudeness since I haven't introduced myself yet," he introduced with a gloved hand placed at his chest and smile still plastered at his face. _She has no concern providing my interests or helping me attaining it…just another useless woman…_

"I am Vincent Nightray." Her crimson eyes widened as she heard her ears not deceive her. He was this Vincent character that had the prohibited room. A slight embarrassment flushed her sun kissed cheeks after reminding herself how she foolishly fantasized that he was a noble of an immoral nature.

"It is an honor meeting you, Vincent-sama." She gave a curt bow and glared at him again with a shy smile in her face. "May I be excused?" she still had duties and must not ignore them since now she had started.

"You may leave." He accepted her short request. "Thank you, Vincent-sama. Please have a pleasant afternoon." The girl's figure started dispersing his presence as the mere sight of her vanished. His eyes remained focused on detaching the unfazed flowers.

_Strange woman but she won't be as different as the other idiotic women I've encountered before and despite that, she has such a dull face, as well as, a dull name. I have no use for a blunt woman…_

After the incident earlier, she came back to her room and took out the hard bound journal in her bag. Recording her seen thoughts and ideas, she took her pen and started to write.

_The Nightray manor was magnificent as if I've lived in a dream world which I could no longer describe. What I loved the most was delicate roses from the estate's gardens but, unfortunately, some of the unique blossom's beauty is being wasted by its master. Just now, I've encountered one of the prestigious heirs of the house. Vincent Nightray…_

She started tapping the tip of her pen at her cheek as she started to think about the blond noble.

_…I don't really have much words to describe about him. It was honestly obvious that he is older than me and he seems to be a, errmm…fine gentleman with good manners and there was also his gorgeous looks he had as astonishing and beautiful just like the breath-taking roses I saw, but there was a feeling of discouragement when I first met him. Maybe, I was just startled at first. There. I personally think that Vincent-sama is a good noble aristocrat who just has an eerie aura around him, I suppose. He doesn't seem to be the type to open up to others...and he seems to enjoy killing his precious flowers...but maybe, I could still be able to understand his _strangely_ interesting behavior for the days to come. Well, I hope I could still enjoy my stay in here._

* * *

**A/N: Thank you and I hope you enjoy this story :) And also, please review! I really want to hear your thoughts especially, if she is a mary-sue by any chance and if I got Vincent's character right**

**I do not own Pandora Hearts**


	2. Mansion

**That Maid**

* * *

Day 2: Mansion

* * *

_August 20th, Thursday_

_Today is my second day working at the Nightray house. I've barely known the rooms and places of this mansion, as well as, the people I should serve, but then I'll try my best. What just hinders my mind is that what can possibly happen to me in this mansion?_

With that, she simply closed her journal kept in one of her drawers. Frances started her day waking up at 4 o'clock in the morning, preparing herself for the tasks she is given. As she started off keeping her new uniform pressed and crisp, she kept her hair at the back of her head, her bangs still framing her face and her maid headband. She darted off towards the kitchen as her nose caught a pleasant aroma coming from the kitchen halls and found the small dining room for the servants.

Their eyes were drawn at the new maid but they would divert it back and finish their meal. It was only her second day when she gets to meet the other employees of the Nightray manor since she only managed to let herself learn more about her duties and rooms from the estate. Taking a bowl of porridge, she sat at one of the chairs and ate at the broad table.

Of course, since she was a servant she could be as sociable if she needed to be but in her personal life, she only had less friends and wasn't too sociable like others. She only cared about her dear aunt and write at her journal every day. After finishing her meal, she went outside the manor and thought of raking the leaves from the backyard. After all, she believed that less conversations means that the job can be finished faster.

"Elliot, you shouldn't be saying those types of things to your older brother." A voice hushed pleadingly while the maid wasn't expecting for something as such to happen. "That bastard very much deserves to be called like that-!" he didn't finish his last sentence once he saw the silent maid in front of him.

"I-I'm sorry, I've overheard your conversation…" she bowed politely, apologizing at the young noble who had short beige hair and crystal blue eyes. Apparently, he wore splendor clothing with excellent prowess. Much expected for an aristocrat. And beside him was a young lad just about his age, who had unkempt and messy black hair with huge round glasses, his eyes unseen with it. He wore a servant's uniform, but had a more unique style than the average domestic attire.

"Who are you? I don't remember seeing you here before." The young noble replied as if he was interrogating the new maid. "Excuse me for my rudeness, I'm a new employed maid from the Nightray manor, young master." She placed her fragile hand at her chest.

Simply cupping his chin with a thumb, he gave a nod, but his glare remained focused on her. Though, it was not in a dubious manner, but rather in an observant criticizing way. Her appearance was quite juvenile, highly rare for a maid after all. So it _is_ to be expected.

"What may be your name?" his servant asked with a polite voice. Somehow his voice was more sophisticated than his master's. "Mary Frances Wordsworth. Please, only call me Frances." She replied with a smile.

"I am Leo, his servant."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Leo-san."

"It is nice meeting you, Frances-san, but there's no need for formalities. You can always address me Leo if you simply wish."

"S-servant?" her attention was suddenly drawn when he heard him introduce himself as his servant. _A valet?_

"I suppose this is to be expected, considering how the Nightray manor is still fresh for a new employee. Yes, I am the valet of Elliot Nightray." Her crimson orbs widened in astonishment when her ears didn't deceive her when she heard him say Elliot Nightray. Would that mean he's one of the prestigious heirs of the house? That would mean that he is also Vincent-sama's brother?

"Oh, it is a privilege being with your presence, Elliot-sama." She gave a dip of curtsy, but was more respectful and elegant.

He gave a nod of approval. With a wave of a hand, it meant their small conversation was put to an end. "You may return back to your responsibilities." She gave a nod. "Thank you, Elliot-sama and Leo-san…I wish for the both of you to have a delightful afternoon."

With that, they continued with their own accord. After Frances had finished sweeping, she craved for the head maid's guidance as she roamed endlessly throughout the Nightray halls.

She mentally noted herself that she has to know who the members of the Nightray members are before she encounters one of them and might not recognize them. _Let's see ummm…there is Duke Nightray and Lady Vernice…wait a second, I still don't know what she looks like…ermmm, and there is Vincent and Elliot Nightray and who else? Maybe, I should ask Loraine-san about this… _she though confusingly.

Walking once again through the pristine halls, she passed through an open door. She planned on closing the door when she was able to catch the glimpse of its haggard well-being. She didn't close it but went inside the room and noticed everywhere in her path was in disarray. The bed was left messily, the curtains all torn and disarranged, and there was also the sight of stuffed dolls and toys at the ground which are now hacked and destroyed.

Who would have such a dreadful room? But, she didn't care anyway and continued with her job. She knew she was a maid and had to fulfil her tasks and through that, she must clean the vague chambers. She started to clean by first, picking up the hacked toys from the ground and as well as the mess it had. Then, taking off all the torn curtains and bed sheets and replacing them with new ones. And lastly, she started fixing everything there that is in disarray.

Frances was about to finish when she heard the door click. Her head snapped back and saw a noble figure. Her crimson eyes widened in surprise as she saw Vincent standing at the door, with an unpleased expression in his face. _Wait…why is Vincent-sama here? Would that mean that this is his…_

"What are you doing in my room?" he said a bit deeper from his usual voice, "I-I was cleaning this room…"

Vincent came back after conversing with his elder brother just now and wasn't impressed to what had happened. They had one of those fights again and his brother was asking him again if he was actually telling the truth but he would always lie and end up causing his brother more problems.

Now, when he was about to take a nap from his room, he finds it all clean and tidy. Everything was arranged and dusted and the hacked dolls that he didn't want to be thrown out were already gone. And it seems that the one who's trying to break his patience is that new dull maid. Didn't she know better not to clean especially, not come in his room when not needed?

"I-I am sorry, Vincent-sama, I wasn't aware that this was you're room." she apologized bowing with cold sweat. She was frightened for some reason and what she did right now probably displeased him greatly. With shaking hands, she had to expect the worst from what she had done.

He was most certainly not in the position to pretend smiling and keep being polite to others especially, to what had happened now. He wanted to place his anger into something. Then he quirked his upper lip into a malicious smirk when he caught the glance of the maid gulp in fear. Maybe he could put all her anger into her for teaching her a lesson.

The door was locked any way and if she ever tries to complain about it, he'll just find another way to shut her mouth. He drew nearer the frightened maid, his gloved hand sliding near his drawer and found his silver pair of scissors while Frances can feel herself shiver from his eerie smirk.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! I really want to hear your reviews and oh gosh, I think I made Vincent look OOC T-T, please tell me if he still in character or not and if she's a mary-sue (wow, I sound like a broken record)**

**Special thanks to;**

**arisuloid**

**tohru 15**

**I do not own Pandora Hearts**


	3. Warning

**That Maid**

* * *

Day 3: Warning

* * *

Frances couldn't do anything. Her mouth quivered but was sealed shut with fear and her frightened crimson orbs couldn't blink but only stare at her master smirk sadistically at her as he held those silver shears. She stood, her shaken legs forming into a kink and her palms releasing cold sweat. The thoughts in her head would sink within her and ponder what would he do to her? Or rather, why would he use those silver pair blades in his gloved hands?

As he stood in front of her, she took a step back, planning to escape him. The frightened maid pushed herself away from the noble but her attempts became futile once Vincent snatched her arm back and shoved her against the cold wall. A slight whimper of pain escaped her lips, making the blond noble's grin grow wider.

He crushed her against the wall as he held her fragile clothed shoulders within his strong grip. The girl could only feel the sensation of pain tear her flesh once he dug his gloved fingers down her skin. Vincent was pleased at the sight of torture coming from his victim. He couldn't help but enjoy down his spine the shrieks of pain, coming the maiden especially, once he saw those disgusting eyes of hers smeared with frightened tears.

She looked pathetic but fear suited her more in his malevolent eyes. He smirked darkly, leaning down her ear. "Do you know what position you are now, _Mary_?" her ears didn't deceive once she heard the sickeningly sweet tone of his voice call her by her first name. She shook her head vigorously which meant no. "I-I'm s-sorry, V-Vincent-sama-" she stuttered but she was suddenly cut off when he slammed his left hand against the wall, causing her to shiver even more.

"No? That's not the answer I want…" she sobbed more once she felt his hot breath touch her skin. "Remember, you are only a maid. You don't have the right to do anything you want especially, when it comes to the terms of you just simply breaking the rules by doing something like this to my room. Unfortunately for you, I am not in a very good mood…" he lifted her chin up, raising the pair of scissors in his hand.

Blood trickled her cheek once he slid his sharp scissors at her skin. "If everyone gets to know about this incident especially, my brother…this will be the last time that I'll ever become _gentle _with you, _Mary._" He freed her from his grasp after whispering his warning. "Now, I see we have an understanding, right Frances?" he remarked as if nothing happened while the girl shook her head vigorously into a yes nervously.

"You may be excused now. Make sure this never happens again…" she ran away from his sight once she caught a dark glimmer stir within his sadistic eyes. She was afraid of him. The mere glimpse of him was enough to make her shiver after learning of his true nature. All she thought was that he was a gentle aristocrat but she had thought wrongly. He was the opposite.

Tears still cascading down her face, she ran, not paying attention to where she is running at. That event was too traumatic since that was the first time it seemed like that she was being tortured cruelly even if it was only a short period of time. Leaving trails of blood and tears, she wanted to lock herself in her room after witnessing that nightmare but unexpectedly, she bumped herself into a tall figure.

Her crimson eyes widened once she saw a black-clad noble. He had short wavy black locks and golden eyes, seemingly familiar to Vincent's golden iris. His golden eyes caught the glimpse of the unfamiliar frightened maid as he noticed his white cravat was smeared with small droplets of tears and a few red pigments. Blood?

"I-I'm s-sorry, my lord." The maid stuttered with a low bow towards the surprised noble. She was about to get away from his sight when he ceased her from running away. "Wait, what happened to you?" he asked about her state right now, making Frances shiver even more. She couldn't answer that it was done by _him_.

"N-nothing, i-it's nothing. There is no need to worry about me, my lord." She lied since it was the only choice she had while the black-haired noble seemed unconvinced. After the feud with his brother, he wanted to apologize but instead, he caught himself in an unexpected situation. He found himself a maid shivering and sobbing in fear despite that, her cheek had an obvious wound and now, is trickling with blood.

She seemed to have seen something that might have frightened her but he still didn't understand why he had to worry about a simple maid. He shoved his gloved hand underneath his pocket and took out a handkerchief. "Here. Clean yourself." He reached her the piece of cloth while took it, wiping herself with it.

Frances noticed her crimson blood stain the cloth, "I'm sorry for this, my lord." She said disappointedly at herself, handing back his handkerchief while replied, "There is no need but what bothers me is that, what have caused you to have that wound?" she went silent, knowing she can't answer his question but, when she was about open her mouth.

"Ah, nii-sama, what are you doing here…" the blond nobleman appeared out of the blue then his eyes caught the glimpse of that maid. "…with _Mary_…" the maiden's face drained all out of colour once she saw him again. She shut her mouth still, not wanting to interfere.

"Mary? What do you mean, Vince?" he said seemingly unaware of the situation. "He means me, my lord. I am sorry to have wasted all your time." She bowed before trying to leave their sight hurriedly.

"Wait…" the maid stopped at the sound of his voice but was suddenly interrupted when Vincent went to his brother's side."Nii-sama, leave her be since there is nothing to recall with, right _Mary_?" the sound of his voice was enough to give chills down her spine but she answered him anyway.

"Y-yes."

After leaving them alone, "Nii-sama, I suggest you get away from such a dull woman…"

"W-what?"

He chuckled to himself, "Nothing, Gil."

With that, his younger brother went away from his sight and left him alone in confusion.

Frances ran crying with bitter tears at her room, wishing that everything that happened right now was all a dream. She never wished for something like this to ever happen, or rather to meet a person like him. She wept underneath her bed sheets when an unexpected knock came towards her room.

"Good girl, you didn't tell him about what happened about our little encounter." Vincent's voice echoed through her ears. She felt his smirk even though he stood outside the door to her room. "W-what do want, Vincent-sama?" she sniffed, calming herself but was still afraid of answering his sinister voice.

"Nothing. I am just letting you know that since you are a new servant here…" she gulped. "…Please do continue offering your services to the Nightray manor…" finishing his simple yet sarcastic words, he left with his smirk, leaving the maid alone. Was it really the best idea serving the Nightray mansion?-she thought regretfully.

* * *

**Thank you and please do continue supporting the story :)**

**Special thanks to;**

**Hope is in Pandora's Box**

**arisuloid**

**tohru15**

**SmileRen**

**And, SmileRen: Nice question, but you'll have to read the story to find out ;)**


	4. Truth

**That Maid**

* * *

Day 4: Truth

* * *

_August 22nd, Saturday_

_It's been 2 days ever since I've encountered that 'incident' with Vincent-sama, and I'm still unsure if I can continue being with his presence any longer. He is…the most frightening being I've ever met…_

Frances just shivered at the thought that he roamed her mind. Truly, it wasn't hard forgetting about that incident with him wherein he literarily almost tried to kill her with a pair of scissors and aside from that he was thrilled being able to see her in her suffering. After that incident, when she was able to encounter with other people, she couldn't say anything about it whether if it was any of the other servants or her masters.

It was making her paranoid every time he had to appear in front of her face, wearing that faux smile in that noble face of his. What's going to happen to her now? She knew she was overreacting this way but ever since their encounter happened, it was making her crazy. Would it be best if she left?

No. The brunette shook her head. It is not for the best since she wanted to attain this job in the first place. But then, why was he doing that to her? Yes, she did a mistake but she would have expected a scolding instead of a torture. Why did he want her to suffer? Why couldn't he stop trying to make her life live in a paranoid world? And, what made him to act like that to her?

_I-I could no longer take this anymore, maybe I should just quit this job. No! That's not the best solution then maybe, I should…tell them the…truth…about Vincent-sama…I don't know. I can't do anything because of him. He's trying to break my sanity every time he tries to talk to me and most likely, I could feel that he enjoys me being this way until I finally break. Is he really such a cruel person…?_

The maid closed her journal once again with an exasperated sigh escaping out her lips. She had duties as a maid and had to fulfil those duties as a Nightray servant. Taking a step outside her room, her pale hand slid onto the mahogany door as she gently pushed, causing a small click sound. She closed her eyes at a brief moment, trying to calm herself down as she could still feel the sharp pain of her wound coming from her bandaged cheek.

"Good morning, Frances. It's such a beautiful morning, what seems to be troubling you?" her crimson orbs cracked open as the same haunting voice echoed through her ears. She turned her head back at the blond noble, who seemed to have worn a more formal attire as if he was just about leave while his hair was tied with a blue ribbon behind his back. Did he come just before he was about to leave?

"G-good morning, Vincent-sama…" she bowed so that she won't be able to see a clear image of his face."I-I'm alright. P-please…do not worry for me…" stuttering, she knew her voice was hitching as she couldn't deny that she could only feel herself shaking in front of him. Her crimson eyes could still see his polished leather shoes walk closer towards her.

"If you think you can still keep acting like nothing happened that way, it would be obvious enough that many people in this mansion would start to wonder what's the problem with you." He whispered at her ear, making her rise up.

"I-I'm sorry. I do beg your pardon but what makes you come here, Vincent-sama?" she bothered asking, her eyes averting his. "No, I came here for my brother's sake…" he said.

"G-Gilbert-sama? Wh-" her skin went numb once she felt his gloved hand caress her bandaged cheek. "Don't act so innocent in front of me, what have you been telling him?" his eyes started to give off a darkening glare while the maid was slowly trying to distance herself away from him. As she went near the door, she felt his other hand open the knob, causing the both of them to enter in her room alone.

Frances stood, her knees were shivering in fear. She didn't know what she would do, nor did she know what caused him to be angry with her. All she knew now was that she could only manage to stand in front of him and answer. Then once she heard the knob of her door click, sounding as if he had locked it, he looked back at her. "Answer the question."

As he paced himself near her, she tried her best keeping a fine distance away from him until she had reached her drawer and her quivering fingers managed to find a pair of sharp scissors. "S-stay away! Or…or, I…I'll…" she yelped in a frightened tone, pointing the sharp blade in front of him while he wore an amused smile in his face, not bothering to heed her warning at all.

"You can't really do anything because you never had any rights against your master. You are only a maid, know your place." Her crimson orbs cracked open. What was she doing? Had she been so paranoid that she had forgotten that she could also endanger him with pair of blades she had? Lowering the scissors, she spoke in guilt, "I-I'm sorry, Vinc-"

"If you do not wish for trouble then answer me." Vincent took advantage of her while she was lowering her guard down. Caging her small frame within his grasp, his gloved hand slid its way to the pair of scissors she held, intertwining them within his fingers until he was able to free them away from her grip, making the girl more vulnerable than she already is. "L-let go!" she whimpered.

"Speak now." Roughly smashing her back behind the stone wall, she screeched out a cry of pain.

Frances croaked an answer, "I-I didn't! Y-you were treating me differently from the other servants, and, besides that you were trying to hurt me, it made me so paranoid that maybe Gilbert-sama noticed…s-so, he asked me if you did something to me, b-but I didn't say anything about what happened before, but h-he didn't looked convince about it-"

"Do you expect me to believe you than my brother?"

From the unconvinced glare he gave off, it would seem that once more she has gotten herself in a trouble, but even if she was frightened to be able to talk back to the noble, her quivering lips open filled with her unresolved words, "B-But, why are you trying to m-make me do this? I never wanted to-"

"I never told you to speak." He snarled coldly. "It seems you've forgotten about the fact that if you try to tell anyone about this then I won't be _gentle _with you anymore, _Mary_."

"W-what are you-" Vincent didn't allow the maid to finish her mid-sentence as he roughly intertwined his gloved finger from her brown locks, dragging her by her long tresses and shoving her limp body towards the bed with forced effort. She squirmed, her hands were clawing through the sheets and pulling herself up to escape, but alas had failed when he abruptly stepped onto the hem of her skirt.

As he ceased her movements, though he was displeased with the maid's figure now, seeing her frightened sobs gave contented chills underneath his spine, and, as much as he wanted to break the remaining spirit left within her, he was too thrilled indulging himself with his victim's distress. He noticed that she was about to scream for help but he effortlessly cupped her mouth with his gloved fingers.

The noble smirked as he pulled his hand away from her mouth and clawed its way through her locks. Her crimson orbs widened when she saw the pair of scissors he had hack through her light brown strands, leaving a large portion of her hair underneath the ground. "Next time be more careful with your actions or you'll get something far worse than that, understand Frances?" She nodded as her shaking hands noticed that her hair has been cut shorter, its length reaching only up to neck.

"I'll take my leave then. Do have a splendid morning." As he threw the left strands, he left with final biddings filled with sarcasm while the maiden smeared her porcelain face with tears.

After those hours of wailing and sobbing in utter regret and fear, she took one deep breath and composed herself. She'd admit she was indeed afraid of him and didn't want her life to be interfered by him ever again, but she was also the maid of the Nightray house. She had duties to fulfill her tasks so she cannot let herself break easily because he was hurting her. Simple straightening herself, she tied her hair into a bun and excused herself out the room, masking her fear.

Deciding to go the library to straighten and arranged the books, she noticed through the spines of literature a figure who had black, messy hair and huge, round glasses. "L-Leo?" she muttered out. "Oh, I didn't see you there, Frances. Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon t-to you too." She stuttered. "You seem a little troubled today, is something bothering you?"

"I'm just f-fine."

"Well, if you say so."

"If may ask, but when you've spent your time in the Nightray manor, how does…V-vincent-sama treat you?" Frances cursed inwardly, gnawing her bottom lip. Was she trying to lure herself in deeper trouble than before? Of course, she did have some curiosity if he treated the other servants like her case, but she could still end up getting in trouble with that question. "Hmm, well nothing much from what I remember, why do you ask?" he asked.

"I-it was nothing, j-just curious…" she made a quick excuse. "B-but, why is he acting like-"

"Like, what?"

The brunette gulped. Why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut, but the boy with her seemed to be trustworthy so it wouldn't hurt if she conversed a little bit about her problems, right? "Well, that. He enjoys hacking his dolls and destroying anything from his room and besides that he…"

"From what I know, when he was adopted in the Nightray house, he already did those sorts of things." Her brows furrowed in interest once she heard the word, 'adopted'. "Adopted?"

"Yes, he and Gilbert-sama, aren't really related from the Nightray house." He explained as he continued shifting the continuous pages of his book, not minding how much information he had spread for the maid to hear.

"Oh," her attention then shifted arranging the books back to their previous shelves. "So, why were they adopted?"

"I'm not really sure, but when Vincent-sama was found outside the gates of the Nightray estate, he was suddenly adopted," he continued, "And, because he wanted to find his long lost brother. He eventually managed to find him and was therefore adopted Gilbert-sama as well, that's just from what I've heard." He replied.

"I see…" a small frown drew her rosy lips as she recalled a bitter memory. "W-were they abandoned?" she stated her frown growing deeper while her crimson orbs wore a depressed glance. Abandonment was something sensitive to her feelings, though she didn't understand why she occasionally brought out such a statement, but maybe, that could be the possible reason that her master was acting differently—she thought.

"Maybe, I don't really know much about their lives. Elliot just told me that information about them." Leo reasoned, finishing the contents of the piece of literature held in his hands.

"I understand. Thank you." She wore a smile as she glanced towards the black-haired boy. She then thought, maybe, the blond noble wasn't all that bad, even though her gut told her he was still dangerous and frightening as ever. And maybe, he acted differently and distant because no one might have understood him. Or his past.

"Sure."

Maybe, she should try and understand him a little bit more.

After a few hours later…

"Welcome back, Vincent-sama." Frances bowed in front of the hall with the brightest smile that she can project out of her slightly frightened yet contented lips once she saw the blond noble who let himself inside the manor, returning from his duties. His brow arched just a bit as he slightly glanced at the maid for a short time, noticing that her actions have…changed.

That wasn't right. Isn't she supposed to be afraid of him? Why was she acting so delighted seeing him as if she'd openly welcomed her warm words to his heart? But, no matter how strange he saw it, he cannot really do anything in his part now. He was already tired spending his time with his _duties_ and thought that he deserved some rest after that, so averting his gaze, he tried to ignore the light emanating from that smile. Maybe tomorrow, he would know why she acted in a different demeanor.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading and for your patience. Sorry, I hope this story still have supportive readers, though I know you've already abandoned it but I will continue this time, I hope ^_^**

**Special thanks to;**

**SmileRen**

**tohru15**

**Belbovino**

**I do not own Pandora Hearts**


	5. Unforgettable

**That Maid**

* * *

Day 5: Unforgettable

* * *

Daybreak dawned upon the dim, obscure sky with livid rays of the morning light. Yet a pleasant sight to be beheld by higher-ranking noblemen, it was also another assiduous feat to be brought upon by zealous servants. Frances was one of the many studios people, working for a hard-earned reward by the end of the day.

Clad in her humble-worn attire, it was yet another busy day at the Nightray estate, and most likely every servant is to be expected to perform their tasks before their masters and mistresses had woken up from their slumber. Straightening her back with her chin held high, the maid was prepared for another early morning drill, but something had seemed to have caught her attention for a brief moment.

Her short hazel locks remained untouched by her firm hands as she glared upon the vanity mirror. A small frown curved her lips in disdain when she gently stroked the unkempt strands. It didn't bother her much that her hair had been cut shorter, but what troubled her was that how her hair became shorter. A shiver slowly crept at the bottom of her spine. It wasn't such a pleasant memory nor was it an unforgettable one when the blond noble clawed his gloved fingers at her hair, and maliciously devoured a large portion of her tresses by cutting it to his amusement.

Though it was expectedly traumatic, he still gave no reason as to why he had performed such actions against her. Nor why he treated her differently compared to the other unaware servants. She sighed. It was best not go further, but it would have been better if such incidents would have been calmly conversed with resolve.

Crimson orbs locked once again at her plain reflection as her delicate hands tied the unfortunate locks into a simple bun. Exhaling deeply, she calmed her nerves, and swatted herself out of her chambers. As she roamed effortlessly at the pristine halls, she had stumbled upon a door. It was no ordinary door unfortunately, knowing that a haggard room is only possessed by Vincent Nightray.

Quickly moving into action, she closed the door, and swiftly moved away. How could she not forget such a room that had filled her mind with horrid nightmares? "Oh, there you are." She jumped a bit from the abrupt voice, turning her head back. "L-Loraine-san?"

"I have something important to ask of you." She announced sternly. "What is it?" a question intruded.

"This is a package that contains what Vincent-sama requested, and I want you to bring this to his office at Pandora, do you understand?" Loraine gave a sealed black box at the maid, who gave an expression of denial.

"W-why me? Can't it just be someone else?" the brunette blurted shakily, not willing to take the task assigned.

"No buts. This is Mrs Wicket's order, you are to give this and nothing more."

"…a-alright." Although she wanted to complain about it, she had no choice at the matter. She was just a new maid after all, and she would only have to give a simple package to her master, who completely…didn't like her.

"A carriage is waiting for you outside…now, do as you're told." With that, the black-haired maid left the package within the care of Frances, who wore an uncomfortable frown sealed within her lips. Her gaze then shifted at the mysterious box in her hands, but would not allow herself to satisfy her inquiring mind. Curiosity did kill the cat.

She replaced her maid uniform with a dull green dress within her wardrobe, and slid in her brown coat with her old brown boots. Then, carefully held the package cradled within her arms as she went in the promised transportation.

* * *

Colliding her leather boot at the ground, she introduced herself outside of the carriage with a stupefied glint within her scarlet irises. The building was enormous, at the same time, it was unexpectedly flamboyant for a government edifice. Her mind shouted with interest and odd suspicion. Pandora…the only thing she knew about such name was that it was an organization that involved preservation of order within the country. So she heard from her dear Aunt Marie.

Frances hesitantly walked any further at the grand doors, tightening her grip at the package she held between her hands. One of the men worn in the organization's uniform approached her with a questioning glare. Of course, the maid would state her reason, and after would be gradually accepted. Though it wasn't such an easy task convincing them, she had to be confirmed with too many complicated questions before being allowed to go in further at the building.

After permitting her in, one of the staff men gave her the key to Vincent Nightray's office, and directions as to where would she guide herself within the perimeter of the building. The maid followed the given instructions, and as reward, she was able to finish the task luckily. She could only feel herself flutter in relief as she knew that her master wasn't at his office since one of Pandora's men told her that he was in some meeting this time.

As she locked the door, she silently let herself out. Planning on returning the key, something had drawn her attention quite a while. Somehow, she was amazed to know…that his room was organized and surprisingly tidier than his own chambers. Of course, such an important office must be taken care properly, but…why is it that he didn't allow his own bedroom cleaned? Despite that, his office was unharmed with sharp scissors of the sort. He is honestly such a strange man.

Unexpectedly, her feet had stumbled upon something, dragging her out of her reverie. Her head slowly tilted down. She gaped. "V-Vincent-sama!" with widened crimson orbs, his name spilled out her lips. _I-is he alright? W-why is Vincent-sama sleeping at the floor? _she crouched near his drowsy state, confused as to what she is about to do.

The maid then noticed that he was somewhat sloppily rising from the floor, the sound of his wearied groaning kept interrupting her ears. "V-Vincent-sama, are you alr-" the question was abruptly interrupted when he unexpectedly pounced behind her back. His arms cuddled her small frame firmly within his grip. "_Nii-sama~_"

She blushed. "V-Vincent-sama...!"

Her mind was spinning deliriously, wishing this was just another hallucination performed by her teasing mind. Is this one of those inescapable nightmares?

No. It was surely not.

When she could have taught that luck was shifting to her side, it would appear that the statement itself appeared ironic from her situation now. She felt like panicking inside her head, knowing that the sadistic noble, who she feared, kept snatching her small waist, and his handsome face continued rubbing itself against her light brown mane…and, this had only happened because of a dream that seemed to have pleased him terribly.

She didn't even want to know what kind of dream he found amusing. Nor did she want to know why it involved Gilbert Nightray in the first place. But, despite what he is doing now is as near to sexual harassment, it was fortunate news that no person had passed near them, knowing that such a scandalous sight can lead into vulgar gossip by other aristocrats. As a servant of Nightray estate, she would not allow the name of the Nightray house be tarnished. Sadly, she can't wake him up because it was an impossible feat. No matter how many times she had to shake him off or had to call his name, he was still, apparently, lured into the depths of dreams.

Since she had no choice of the matter, she had to actually carry him to his room. Fortunately it was near, but she still had to bear with him a few blocks away. Trying to burden herself with his weight, she tightly gripped onto his arms, which she forcibly placed at her shoulders, and tried to carry his limp body towards his office.

"Gil…" he whispered faintly as she felt the tip of his nose travel from the nape of her neck to her brown hair. "…you smell nice today…"

_D-did he just compliment me? _She shook her head in denial. _N-no! Stop this nonsense!_

* * *

Something felt a bit off. Though he found it a bit irritating that the dreadful meeting today was quite tedious, he didn't expect that he would suddenly be affected by the overwhelming power of his Chain. If he was correct, he would have guessed that he was sleeping at the carpeted floor again, and most likely the white-haired girl would always carry him back to his room like always when Yamane becomes too unbearable for him, but regrettably, he had sent her off on an errand.

But, there was definitely something strange. His eyes elegantly fluttered open only to notice that he was lying asleep in his couch. He critically eyed the warm blanket that wrapped itself all over his body, and the soft cushion that was comfortably placed at his head. There was also an aromatic scent clouding his nostrils. The scent of tea, perhaps.

Vincent doubted that this was the work of his ever loyal apathetic servant. Echo had never shown this compassionate side for her master nor did she even bother showing this side of her. He slowly lifted his head up, straitening his posture. "…hm? Echo, did you-" a glimmer of surprise stabbed his heterochromatic orbs once he caught the figure of a familiar-looking brunette. "…Frances…what are you doing here?" he asked.

Frances tensed from the sound of his voice. The blond noble had woken up earlier than she could have thought. It would appear that her intentions of leaving him while he slept cannot proceed. She exhaled deeply as she turned towards him, her fingertips were carefully holding unto the hot tea cup and its saucer.

"I was ordered to give a package that was supposedly to be given to you," reaching the delicate china to him, the brunette reasoned calmly. "It's already placed at your desk…" he accepted the tea cup, taking it off her hands.

"I apologize for disturbing you, I-I should leave…" with a quick dip of curtsy, she marched off towards the door.

But, before she could even take a step outside, the sound of his voice rang through her ears, halting her to move further. "Wait, I didn't order you to leave just yet." Her palms shakily closed the door, looking back at him, who seemed to have occupied his attention at the tea. "Don't just stand there. Find yourself a seat." She gulped. Going near his side, she sat uncomfortably at the couch opposite to his direction. Silence was then brought within the room.

"What tea is this?" he spoke after placidly taking a sip from the porcelain cup. "It's Passionflower tea. It calms ones nerves from stress or anxiety. You seemed to have exerted yourself…so I asked the staff here if they had any." She replied, feeling utterly awkward of this conversation.

"Where you the one who brought me here?"

"…yes."

"I apologize for having you carry me all the way to my room." He stated calmly before placing the tea cup down to its rightful saucer. "T-there is no need…i-its fine…" it was not such a difficult task for Vincent to notice the girl's flustered emotions. Her composure that was stiffening, she also was stuttering, as well as avoiding proper eye contact with him and the most evident feature she possessed was her velvet flush, spreading across her cheeks.

_What are you blushing for?_ He thought with an unimpressed glance. Well, how could he be interested in such a pathetic display when every simpleton female, who would flock over his presence, do the same? He considered that such a pointless act of praising him with coy ostentations was a terrible nag. Women are such predictable fools. So is this brunette in front of him.

"Oh, really…" he retorted flatly. "And, I suppose, you are not willing to tell me the reason why you are blushing right now is not my doing." he resisted to roll his eyes over the constantly embarrassed spectacle she performed.

Frances cleared her throat abruptly. "…y-you were asleep…it is to be understandable…" she stated sternly before glaring back at him, trying to fight of the warm sensation running through her face. "V-Vincent-sama, may I leave?"

"You are excused." with that, she gave her most respectful bow before letting herself out of the door.

A soft knock then quickly interrupted his momentum in silence. "Vincent-sama," he whipped his head back at the resplendent aperture only to witness her petite figure. "Umm…please also have a pleasant afternoon." She greeted sweetly with a meek smile, drawn at her porcelain face before closing the door.

_What was that about?_ He indulged himself in deep thought. That maid's smile was just like before. That warm smile. He could not comprehend the pure aura of such a simple smile brought about by her. It somewhat annoyed him that he lacked understanding for such a blunt act, but nor can he forget it either.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading and supporting the story. I gladly appreciate it (^_^) Oh, and did you notice? I drew the cover page of the fic, and to satisfy your curiosities, I finally drew Frances. But, it was really hard though, my hand is still aching like crazy, but on the bright side, I did have fun trying to draw her (^_^") I hope you also enjoyed this chapter. Please review after! :D**

**Special thanks to;**

**yoshimoriXsenXgen**

**animafreak14**

**ShannyHeartsYou**

**Clara Grey**

**esmeralda kitty cat**

**Yuka Hara**

**Belbovino**

**SmileRen:** Thank you for giving me your honest opinion on the review, but I'd like to point out something. Frances is still actually afraid of him and, as much as possible, she doesn't want to get into trouble with him but she also has a personality wherein she sympathizes other people. She honestly just wants to understand him due to the way how he acts towards her, but because of that, she can also get herself in trouble. But she is aware of that fact and its consequences and won't go any further with his past, that's as far as I can go explaining her nature. True, he may take that as a serious offence and also the part where she's asking about him behind his back can also end terribly for her.

**I do not own Pandora Hearts.**


	6. Thoughts

**That Maid**

* * *

Day 6: Thoughts

* * *

_Should I tell Aunt Marie or not?_

Indecisiveness was surely taking its toll upon the brunette. Truth be told that every episode she had spent in such an impressive yet abundant estate took a hefty amount of her most earnest effort to work for. Every day was normal, but industrious, much to be expected from a servant's tale. But, it was an unavoidable conquest in her ingenuous life that a few unforeseen events had happened residing in the Nightray manor.

Yes, some occurrences are _much_ unanticipated and quite…traumatic. How could she reason such with her dear auntie?

Some time ago, her Aunt Marie made her promise to write her a letter, at least once a month, in exchange for her to perform labor in a certain capital farther away from her own. It was not a hassle for her to write, but at some point, it was quite a bother that she must write _honestly_. It felt like another stubborn obstacle had stumbled across her path. Surely, from the sincerity of her heart, it was never one of her best intentions to lie to her aunt.

Continuously tapping the tip of her pen at her cheek, her troubled scarlet orbs looked at the wordless white sheet of paper. No ink scribbles in sight, but a small world filled with blankness. Her fingertips were growing hesitant. It was easy to execute her accounts she took part in the mansion, such as her premature morning drills, chores, servants, and her masters. Masters…

Duchess Vernice Nightray and Vanessa Nightray had yet to appear in front of her eyes, but luckily, the head maid was kind enough to give her little basic information about them, let alone, show her a few portraits of them in the mansion.

Duke Bernard Nightray was the elder head of the Nightray dukedom. If she could remember correctly, one time ago, she was able to, at least, _see_ him personally when she served him tea. It was kind of strange that she remembered the tea she served him as well, which had an awfully calming aroma. It was Lavender tea dashed with tinge of freshly squeezed lemon.

Elliot Nightray is the youngest amongst the rest. But aside from this, she had always considered him the most avid member of the Nightray house. He was keen, intimidating, noble, and undoubtedly…how should she put this…Hot-headed. As far as she stayed, she could sometimes hear the young master argue with his subdued valet.

Leo told her a time ago when he threw a fit that he is prone to act immaturely as such, but he is also a good person at heart… he just does not show it more often. But despite his temper, he is also a calm and maturing youth ready to ripen into a respectable member of the household — she believed.

At some point in the past, she was confounded in awe once she overheard him play a simple music piece to its perfection. It was ironic from someone with a violent nature to perform such a harmonious sound in tranquillity. There she had also come to learn that Master Elliot is fond at playing the family piano, at least once or twice a day in the afternoon with his servant…or rather, his only companion, he is very intrigued of reading different kinds of literature at the library if he had spare time, and he is an excellent swordsman.

Gilbert Nightray is the eldest and is the rightful heir of the Nightray dukedom. She rarely sees him in the manor at all so it was quite difficult to understand his daily routine. It was quite a mindboggling revelation that he lives independently on his own, and only passes by the mansion at some point of time. Though some people may consider it foolish, she actually respects him greatly because of it. Most nobles cannot live alone by themselves without a servant, but he can, even without a valet to tattle tale with his side.

She had always considered him as a person who had an air of brooding silence, and she could sometimes feel that "coldness" that hinders his attitude. It was strange that he was the elder brother of the smiling blond noble who was opposite of him. But, to her, she still believes there is still some kindness in his heart, considering the fact that the master would come and visit his brother, even Master Elliot, even though the two don't seem to get along.

Then there is Vincent Nightray…

Frances hesitated. Her hands trembled slightly once his name echoed within her mind. With a deep breath, she held the pen in her hands and wrote what she thought was right. She composed different events that had happened in the mansion, and even introduced what she felt about her masters and mistresses. She even described what she knew she should write about the blond aristocrat as well.

Placing the pen down at the desk, she wore an accomplished smile. It took time, but she finished the handwritten letter in her hands. As she folded it, her hands slipped the delicate paper within the enveloped, and kept it safely in her drawer. Maybe, she should send it tomorrow at the post office if she had time.

Speaking of time, her short break was finished. Gladly dusting off her pure, crisp uniform, she straightened her figure, and marched towards the door. As she walked through the halls, the maid swiftly made her way to the servant's corner. But, her crimson eyes' attention was drawn towards the flamboyant window for a brief moment. A clear image of the vivid, nostalgic portrait of the sunset was drowning into a dark, succumbed slumber.

Sometimes, she'd always ponder who this person _truly_ is…this man called, Vincent Nightray…

He is one of the prestigious scions of the Nightray house. Like his brother, who was given reputation for his "cold" attitude in social events, he was given the honorary title called as "The Smiling Prince". He lived the glamorous life of a noble, no hassle at sight, and despite this, he was enormously popular in society as well. Women would flock over him. Men would be envious of him. His words were never brute, but soft and poise, almost deluding. And, his smile was the most evident feature that was never looked down upon. He was flawless.

Too perfect…that it felt so eerie.

But, in her crimson orbs…who was he? Though no one can see it, those gestures only filled with elegance and comeliness, his words graced with such entrancement, and the way he smiles…so saccharine like a sickeningly-sweet poison that illudes one's mind. As if all along he wore a mask. Yes, a very deceiving one at that. To her, he was not this perfect noble that everyone seemingly admired, he was nonetheless a man entrapped with dark mysteries, shrouded with this cloud of false admiration.

He is a frightening man.

Shaking herself out of her reverie, the brunette continued with her stroll towards her destination. It appeared that she was distracting herself within the afternoon with such odd thoughts. No, no more. She must not preoccupy her time with unimportant cogitations. As she finished idling, apparently everyone was hectically busy. Had she took so long to see every servant running rampant with toil except her?

"Frances," a voice bellowed. "Ah, Miss Nellie, what is it?"

The red-headed woman gave off an exhausted glint in her green eyes. She seemed a bit panicked, but after taking a deep breath, she spoke wearily, "By any chance, are you doing anything at the moment?" a beseeching question desired for an expedient response.

"Not really, but I-"

"Thank goodness, will you serve this tea to Vincent-sama's chambers? Everyone was too busy in their stations and I could not find anyone who'd serve him these." Frances gave a stupefied look concealed within her two ruby eyes, there was fear in them as well. Vincent-sama's chambers. That dreaded place she never wanted to be in. Ever. She wanted to protest, but she could never go beneath as to make a silly excuse over such. Despite that, Miss Nellie eagerly wanted help, and she was the only one who she could look up to.

Oh for Heaven's sake, not again. With a sigh, she wondered in deep confusion to why is it that she was the one who ends up being near with her evil blond master, despite the fact that she wanted to ignore him all along. Was fate really that twisted? Or was she just cursed in the beginning?

"Don't worry, Miss Nellie…I'll do it." A small smile crept into her face, but in the very inside of her soul, she gravely wished that she could be spared after this. Her mind just scram that - _This is only a simple task, this is only a simple task - _repeatedly as the kitchen maid handed her a silver tray topped with the most expensive china, and tea engraved with such scent that only brings a savoring sensation to one's nostrils with sugary delicacies at the side.

As her hands held the valuables, she swatted out only to seek the forbidden room. At least, this _time_, she was requested to go there unlike that unforgettable incident before. But, from that excuse she made, it was not enough to brave herself from taking a single step in that place without quivering from the bottom of her spine.

* * *

Frances stood at the flamboyant entrance, a small shivering noise started to chime within the perfectly organized tea set in her slender hands. Exhaling like her last, she convinced herself to not cower as her fingers softly knocked upon the door with a faint whisper. "Excuse me, Vincent-sama…I've brought your tea." A gulp resided in her throat.

"_Come in._"

Gripping onto the golden knob with her palm, her hesitant feet took a step inside his haggard bedroom. Darkness screeched within his room, no light sought to be anywhere. It was like an endless abyss, but for a person like him…she could not comprehend why he preferred in this shadowy, restricted area. But for a moment, once her eyes caught his presence, he was lying alone at his furniture of favor, staring blankly at the wall with a bored expression.

From the recent encounters she had with him, he always did have an unreadable expression in his face, and sometimes, she would come to wonder what kind of thoughts spiralled in his mind. Was it a good idea to burden herself with his cryptic ideas? Surely not. Knowing that he was a person so foreign to her, which had a side that no one knew. A side of a sadist. Tempting as it may be, curiosity was still the most awful poison to a mortal's heart. And like any other fool, she possessed one.

The maid placed the fine porcelain ware at the table near his beloved yet thorn couch. Then, poured the brewed tea within the porcelain cup like any servant would do. It occurred to her as she inhabited in the manor that the blond aristocrat cherished spending most of his time in his chambers. If bored, he would do something as to hack an innocent thing for his amusement. And aside from this, he craved to only be alone. He had such a strange habit. But, why did he desire to be secluded away from the world?

She tensed a bit as she felt his movement shift. He sat sloppily at his seat, a palm at his cheek with a residing yawn. Luckily, his attention was caught elsewhere, and not on her. Steeling her nerves, she took hold of the tea cup and saucer to him.

It was that dull woman again who appeared before him. That blunt maid. For unknown reasons, she had been serving him so recently now, and, of course, she could most certainly never impress him. She was not of importance in the beginning anyway. It was growing odd that in every other day he gets to see this woman's face. Somehow more than his silent servant. Well, he did send her away for a reason after all, but it seemed it took too long for Echo to finish the deed he intended for her to do.

Now, she was standing in front of his presence with the tea in her hands. Gracing a gesture, he accepted the tea away from her hold and like a good servant, she waited for his permission of dismissal, but something did catch his attention from her. Her hands were jittery as she handed the porcelain ware, and it was undeniable that she gave off a nervous look. Heh, had he really scared her to that extent? She was honestly making a fool out of herself by those silly actions she performs.

But, as he took a small sip from the delicate rim, she did something more foolish than just flash her obvious fear of him.

She starred in his eyes.

The eyes of misfortune.

What was she doing? What was she trying to prove? Why was she so hypnotized by those charismatic eyes? Though every part of her feared him dearly and every feature shook her to the core, his eyes…there was some glint in them that seemed to lure her. It felt extraneous but quite familiar. In her mind, she felt like she stepped into a suicide route by looking at them for a second, but deep, deep in her heart she felt a human who fought in a lonely battle in those golden-crimson orbs.

In his eyes, she felt sadness…

"What is the matter?" his gaze focused upon her. Slightly trembling, the maid took a step back. It felt like something blocked her dry throat from speaking once she heard his sinister voice that held a certain venomous tone to it, but the most frightening part of it was that he masked his voice with his fairly mellifluous words again. His words enraptured with such knavery.

"You look dreadfully pale as if you've seen a ghost, Frances." He implied. A faux smile with full hidden meaning played within his lips. By this, it looked like he took jest upon her fear, taking mirth of her uneasiness in her state of mind.

Frances took a few steps back. "…I-I'm fine…" but far from expectation, she didn't expect abruptly bumping onto the table that held the ceramic set. Her lips trailed off with a, "_Ah, I'm sorry!_" in a surprised fashion. Vincent quirked into a smirk, but soon after he lost interest upon the brunette, and continued drinking his tea. His hand waved. A sign of dismissal, which the girl needed badly.

With a dip of curtsy, she exited from the premises with a sigh of relief. Thank God, she was still alive.

But, then it did trouble her…why would he still wear such a faux smile, even though there was this unwavering depression in his eyes?

* * *

"Hey, Frances," she heard one of the maids' murmur.

"Hm?"

Some of them giggled with dreamy faces. "Do you also think Vincent-sama has the most charming smile?"

"…"

"Ladies, ladies, enough with your chitchat. There is still much work to be done." Loraine ordered, clapping her hands that snapped their attentions. Like what she had said, everyone gathered and worked through the left chores they should accomplish at the cold night. Frances was left wondering with that question as she came to finish her duties.

* * *

"_Do you also think Vincent-sama has the most charming smile?"_

_Honestly…I do not know how to answer that. _With that thought in her mind, Frances tucked herself into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Oh, I forgot to mention, Auntie I've met someone. He is one of my masters as well. His name is Vincent Nightray. Despite how he always prefers to spend his time alone, and has a strange sense of entertainment, he is quite a famous person here actually. Every person seems to be intrigued of him, but I consider him more of a man filled with mystery, rather. He always wears such a smile that everyone seems to find admiring, but in honesty, auntie, I do not understand his smile. I could not fathom his smile if he was truly happy to begin with…because whenever I look up into his eyes, I could only see…loneliness.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading and supporting this fic. No, rather thanks a lot! If you're confused in this chapter, this was based on what she felt for the other characters, and what she felt about Vincent's loneliness. Ah, I forgot, readers don't expect too much romantic scenes in this story…I also want to capture her stay in the Nightray manor, as well as her interactions and thoughts with the other characters. So, I hope this story is not too boring (I'm betting you think this chapter is boring so I'm so sorry!). And, please review after (^_^)**


	7. Journal

**That Maid**

* * *

Day 7: Journal

* * *

Through the steady yet wistful oak trees, whose boughs have eagerly bent in a pensive manner – inclined in the direction of the hot, midday sun that ever so slowly plunge towards the horizon. The sky was coated evenly with the afternoon's bright fleeting glow that was not enough to capture one's eyes, but grace a comely atmosphere.

Though tranquillity was never a different role performed every day, the strong breeze came to object the portrait of a perfect afternoon. The wind howled gracelessly, a song formed within such mighty weather. With leaves that had woken up restlessly, it tempered a rhythm of the day's written symphony. But, despite such gale, the trees swayed in harmony. Movements so swift and accurate.

A cold sensation stroked upon her brow, eyes filled with utter impassiveness observed such a windy day. Silent yet steady akin to a non-breathing doll, whose eyes have revolved its glare upon its presence. Though looks can deceive, the silent girl was none other than a servant. As well as a trained assassin, whose intentions have none. Only to bid an order without a single complaint.

What can she do? She had no right. No will. Nothing.

She was just an echo of noise.

And, nothing else, but that. A pitiful existence.

But, despite that coldness that had been succumbed to be called, 'reality', Echo was not always like the reluctant character in the dark. No. She still had a soul of a human who cherished freedom dearly, even if it was spent in only those few moments in her life. And as it is, she would use it all to scrutinize the world with her two silver eyes. Despite how she knew that she could never belong to such world.

Like the taciturn writer that she is, the snow-haired girl would always record everything in her little 'diary'. There she took, at least, little pleasure in writing down her thoughts. Something that she rarely shares. Taking a pen, another episode had appeared to her colorless life.

_-3:43pm_

_Last day of my covert investigation completed._

_The Harrington household was a risky bunch to attain information from._

Then, upon finishing her recording entrails, her emotionless orbs came across an unfamiliar face paced at the window frame. A novice servant, perhaps. The maiden had kept hazel locks tied behind her head, and seemingly familiar crimson eyes, like her master's. Apparently, she also possessed a journal similar to hers. Strange. But leaving that aside, Echo marched forward returning to her Master Vincent.

* * *

A pair of crimson orbs glared upon the window pane, her irises glistening like a two fiery rubies upon the afternoon's orange glow. She knew it couldn't be helped, but there was a saying that old habits die hard. Frances paced her pen upon the lone page, fleshing the paper with the ink's markings. Though not many pay attention, she found amusement in observing the most common things. A strange habit for a common mediocre, no?

Well, she didn't care either way. For this maid's venturous heart, life was like a book told in different chapters, though, you only have to appreciate the simplest stories because many always missed the beauty of its simplicity. _What a windy afternoon, but very encouraging._

Finishing the final entries of her journal, she closed the journal with a loving smile. This journal was a friend of hers. It was the one that aided her to share a few of her thoughts, and even, feelings. Actually, she wasn't exactly coy, but there was always the feeling that many people wouldn't understand her love for the customary and least things. Even her Aunt Marie didn't come to comprehend this little habit she kept. The girl was left alone with her fascination by herself, sadly.

That is why, no matter what happened she didn't like to lose this important journal. It is because it always held a special place in her heart. It was an important parting gift left behind.

With her fingers tangled tightly within its hardbound cover, her feet dashed off towards the palatial halls of the Nightray manor. It never once occurred to her mind to get used to this grand mansion's superb design, or any kind of manor if it was as regal as this one. Though everyday was back-breaking, it could never take away her joy upon admiring such place. She had a heart of a child who would revere, wearing glistening eyes in awe.

Unexpectedly, a bump caused her to snap out from her reverie.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry, miss. I was not paying attention of my surroundings." The brunette exclaimed apologetically towards a seemingly silent girl. She looked like an adolescent with a petite shape with short locks of white hair and silver eyes. But, the most evident feature she possessed was the apathetic face she wore.

The girl didn't reply until after…"Echo must return to Vincent-sama's side." She whispered to herself.

"Echo?" then was struck with realization. _Did she just mention Vincent-sama's name?_

Her indifferent eyes then glared upon the journal that was laid at the marble floor, and gradually, picked it up. Soon after she left. Her diary must have fallen when the two bumped each other. While Frances snatched her journal back, tightly wrapping it with her hands. But, she did wonder what that child's connection with Vincent-sama is.

* * *

_Snip._

"Echo has returned, Master." Echo said with the similar indifference it always held, her back against the closed entrance. That familiar sound came unavoidable. With a pair of silver blades laced within his gloved hand, her master mangled the pitiful plush doll to a deformed state. Its button eyes gouged, limbs ripped, and pieces of its fabric and stuffing spluttered at the carpeted floor. He always took jest in such thing that was uncomprehending.

A yawn escaped his lips. Tediousness was written all over his face. Well, it _was_ a rather boring afternoon, and there was nothing to do in his agenda as well. "Welcome back, Echo. Come here..." Vincent waved his hand towards the sofa.

"What have you learned about the Harrington household?" he stabbed the doll within his grip, shears ripping its soft interior.

Paying no attention at his cruel habit, Echo did what she was asked and explained every important detail. It appeared that his doldrums never came interrupted through her whole report, but she knew he listened anyway. Maybe soon, he might be concocting something devious that might shake a person to the core.

Releasing another yawn, his golden-crimson eyes caught the sight of something dangling within his servant's prolonged navy sleeve. "What is that?"

"A journal."

"Let me see it." It was rather unusual for him to take interest upon something that belonged to Echo. But, _indeed _it was splendidly **boring**. He didn't even find jest upon destroying these useless toys within his whims, which came only rarely. Gilbert was obviously with his most precious master again. So why not look, at least he may find something there that he can find pleasing.

The blond aristocrat lazily reached for the journal, his fingers marvelled torpidly throughout the pages. Something struck him. Was these really Echo's words? It was rather different...or, rather it looked like this journal didn't belong to her in the first place. The events that was plainly written was entirely unlike the occurrences Echo had herself.

Deciding abruptly, he scavenged, still tediously, if there was a name of this person by any chance…then he found at the first page at the lower bottom part was scribbled, _Mary Frances Wordsworth._

This was that dull maid's journal. Well, he could care less, but if his listlessness didn't consume him, then he would have just ignored this notebook. Continuously flapping though her notes, the contents were as ordinary as the woman itself. Nothing seemed to have pleased him one bit, but made him more miserable than he already is. _Can't that dull woman write something decent at least?_

Planning on losing interest, his eyes, unexpectedly, caught something rather worth reading…

_August 22nd, Saturday_

_It's been 2 days ever since I've encountered that 'incident' with Vincent-sama, and I'm still unsure if I can continue being with his presence any longer. He is…the most frightening being I've ever met…_

A smirk teased his lips. He terribly shook that woman to that extent, huh? Well, at least, he could find something he found amusing.

He waved. A signal that meant that he wanted to be to cherish his past time alone. Of course, Echo understood and did what she was told.

* * *

This is rather unfortunate. A moment ago, the journal she possessed now was switched from that girl's observation record...since everything that was written there looked like it came from an observation record itself. But, this was not the point.

Where could that little girl be? Frances had been wandering around the mansion for a while, but alas the albino girl was nowhere to be found. She only came to conclusion on the last resort, which would be…Vincent-sama's quarters. Since that is the only place that Vincent-sama is at right now, and a little earlier, she did mention that she had to be with Vincent-sama's side, though she still wasn't sure. But she still had to try, she must regain back her journal.

Scurrying towards the halls, her crimson irises caught the sight of a familiar white-haired girl. "Y-you're that girl!" the maid announced joyously, making the silent adolescent turn back. "Thank goodness. You see I've swapped my journal with your observation record-"

"Diary." Echo corrected.

"Diary?" she repeated, confused. "Oh, here it is."

Handing over the girl's misplaced 'diary', the albino girl replied in a still emotionless tone, "Thank you."

"Will you please hand back my journal? It holds great value to me, you see." With a pleading face, she reasoned. It was important. Really important. And, she couldn't afford to lose such a valuable item.

Though Echo wasn't the type to handle these sorts of affairs, she can clearly see the eagerness of this maid's face, showering all over her begging eyes. "It is in Vincent-sama's care."

"W-what?" she croaked. "W-where is he right now?"

"In his chambers." She paled. It would be fine if she was able to converse with him in a different place, but not in his chambers. Not that dreaded place. No matter what, she always loathed that place. Rather, she feared it with every intention to cower whenever she is near it. But for the sake of taking back that journal, she is willing to do it, despite how she trembled at the bottom of her feet.

She cleared her throat, and then spoke with an unconfident voice, "….m-may I have a word with him?"

Echo tilted her head, deciding what she should do, but soon after gave a nod of approval. Vincent-sama wasn't exactly busy at the moment either way. She led the brunette through their destination, until it came to the point that she knocked and opened her master's door. "Vincent-sama, someone wishes to speak with you." she announced.

"Who is it?" replied Vincent.

"A maid."

"A maid?"

With a deep breath, she stepped forward, hoping that she wore a convincing pose that made her, at least, possess courage to stand up for herself. But, in honestly she wanted to cringe. To run away from that horrid place and the memories that scarred her from the beginning. "Vincent-sama, may I please speak with you." She tightly gripped her clammy palms, feigning strength to go inside.

_This is only to retrieve my journal back. It is that simple. Nothing else will happen. Everything will be alright, right?_

Then, there came a feeling…that opposed her statement itself.

* * *

**A/N: What will happen next?**

**Oh, and I terribly apologize my dear readers for this terribly late update. Unfortunately, school is acting like hell for me for some reason (-_-), but I will try my best to update early, of course, I'd love your support, as well as your loving reviews. And thank you again for your supportive effort for letting me continue this story. Alrighty then, Echo FINALLY appeared, please tell me if I got her character right.**

**SmileRen: For your question, this is taking place in about after the incidents that happened at chapter 13 (though, the pacing in this story is a lot slower) and yes, she will come to meet Oz and the others, but that will be much sooner (^_^)**


	8. Question

**That Maid**

* * *

Day 8: Question

* * *

_Clink. _Surely, her ears did not deceive her, once the mahogany aperture was gently sealed shut by the blond aristocrat's apathetic servant. The obscure presence made her senses numb. But, despite the soundless atmosphere it provided, it was unavoidable to feel her ever throbbing heart. It felt like the velvet curtains slowly lid up, a macabre plot about to begin and she was the heroine of a story that was bound to have a twisted ending. She stood, posing as if she _really_ did have the amount of courage to face him. But, no. Frances knew better than that. She knew that she was a coward in front of him.

As a yawn escaped out of his lips, his gloved hand slowly crawled underneath the torn cushions only to snatch a certain hardbound journal. Her crimson orbs widened. "What you truly seek for is this piece of notebook, am I correct?" he asked with a residing faux smile. His voice seemingly tedious yet polite.

The maid gave a nod. "Vincent-sama, m-may I have it back?" she gave her reply. Her voice wasn't the usual graceful one, but it had different tone to it, sounding deep and stern. Her gaze was only fixated at the valued item, her eyes reflecting how she eagerly desired for such.

With a shrug, he reached the journal to its rightful owner. She wrapped it tenderly, cherishing it as if it meant the entire world to her. Honestly, he didn't understand what that woman found important in that thing. It _was _just a notebook after all. But he could care less what she will do with it.

Then, his upper lip quirked. The reminder of how she wrote her fear she bore for him did serve him amusement. But, hearing her say it in front of him…might not actually be such a bad idea. "You've certainly wrote a few _interesting_ topics in that thing."

The girl tensed. "Y-you've read it? How…how much have you read?"

Torturing was never a worry for him. Actually, it gave Vincent a powerful emotion that gave off excitement. Whether if it had to be done physically or physiologically, it was always fun. It was his escape route out of this horrid, boring reality. "Enough to trouble me of thinking this certain question…" he reasoned. Mellifluous words masking his scheme. "Frances, do you fear me?"

She gulped. The cold sweat poured through her pale face. What devious act was he concocting? What did he want with her? She was shaking in fear, despite that, he enjoyed her stiffening movements. Her legs were trembling excessively and her heart beating so rapidly without fail. In truth, she was afraid. And she wanted to get this over with, but for some odd reason she felt something clog her throat, ceasing her to reply back.

His predatory eyes flashed with interest once he noticed her cringing state. "Come now, answer me...do I give you horrible nightmares? Are you frightened of my habit? Have I shaken you from the bottom of your spine? Do you think of me as some sort of monster? Oh, and how could I forget, you do not wish to see me just like what was written in that _thing_, am I wrong?" malice struck his tongue with mocking words. His words entrapped with darkness. Making her decide as if it was her last was enough to satisfy him in mirth.

"It is only a simple yes or no…are you afraid of me?" the blond Nightray asked once more.

With a tight grip, she exhaled, sucking up the left dignity she had. "…I…I am…" it felt degrading but it was truth. "I admit every word you've said is…true and I cannot deny it…"

"But," she intruded. "I-I know it is not my place to ask but…Vincent-sama, do you hate me?"

The satisfied smirk he wore slid off face. Everything came about unexpected. His mouth was drawn into a thin line and gave neither snicker nor reply over her question. He became silent for a moment but gained his posture back with a response. "…what made you think of such question?"

Her shaken hands crunched into hard fists as she explained, "To be honest, I do not know myself…or why should I be sharing these thoughts of mine with you…but I've always noticed that you seem to find my presence irate in every of our encounters, and I could only find myself pondering what I've done to displease you than any of the other servants. Truthfully, I still regret the first day I've vexed you terribly and at the same time, am frightened of you…since you seem pleased of my dread."

"I shall respect you with whatever decision you make, and if you really do resent me…then, I am not allowed to change your mind, but please bear with me for it is my wish to also serve this mansion. But if possible, I shall try my best to distance away from you if that is your wish…" with a deep breath, her scarlet orbs sent him a pleading gaze. "Though, what I simply ask of you now is to answer my question and after this I could move forward with a clear conscience."

Silence. He gave no reply. He didn't understand why either. As if his lips had a mind of its own and forced him to not speak a single word.

"Leave."

It was the only word he was able to muster and like an obedient servant, she did what she was told.

_Foolish me. I made Vincent-sama decide…I must have displeased him greatly this time. _The brunette gave a humorless smile. A hand reached towards her chest as an aching feeling erupted her for an unknown reason._ But, should it still matter? He didn't answer. It would only mean that he does hate me. Maybe, that is the reason he would do such vial acts towards me. For a moment now, why did I allow myself to _wish_ that he doesn't hate me?_

* * *

Frances didn't know what she was doing. She didn't know why she went to the garden of the estate. She didn't know why she wanted to seclude herself from everyone for some reason. The memory that she served under the Nightray household slowly seeped out her mind…only because she could feel a terribly stinging sensation in her chest.

_My chest…it feels so tight. Why?_ It felt unbearable. The maid didn't know what she would in these sorts of situations, and despite that, she knew what she was doing right now might give her a punishment later from the head maid once she hears that she has been slacking off. She had to be composed and diligent like always. But, somehow something is pulling her back from doing her intentions.

Her hand clenched her chest. _What has gotten into me?_

Light footsteps came about the cobblestone ground. In front of the brunette was a girl with braided golden tresses and seemingly-surprised blue eyes. Her face was dotted with juvenile freckles, but she had not mistaken that the girl worked for the Nightray mansion as a domestic servant as well. "Y-you are…Miss Wordsworth. What are you doing in a place like this?"

She averted her gaze away from the curious maid, her eyes glaring back at the cold stone floor. Her lips sealed while golden-haired girl leaned towards her face with worrisome glance. "Is there something the matter?" with a deep sigh, she replied, "I-I'm sorry. I must hurry back." her feet started to dart away from her fellow colleague, but not until she was held back by the elbow by a hand.

"What? Wait, a moment-" her blue eyes widened in shock as a gasp escaped out of her mouth. "Y-you're eyes!"

"What about them—?"

"You're crying." Frances went silent once the girl got herself a handkerchief and used the piece of cloth to wipe away the warm tears that appeared to stream through her eyes. Her tears cascaded her face and yet she didn't even notice them fall. That sounded quite silly, but why did she cry? "Are you sure you're alright?"

Calming herself down, she gave blond servant a small smile. "T-thank you, I'm fine."

"Umm…Miss Wordsworth-"

"Frances. Please only call me that, I am not accustomed of being addressed that way."

"Umm…Frances, do you wish to speak about it?"

"No, it is alright." It was most certainly not alright and blue-eyed girl wasn't blind enough to notice the rueful frown drawn at her lips. It would appear that she might have involved herself in a problem and got depressed after. Wait, depressed? Her eyebrows rose. She had an idea at hand. Maybe this could help…

"Here come with me…" her fingers intertwined with her wrist, pulling her away from the garden. "W-wait, where are we going?"

Confusion sunk underneath her crimson orbs. It troubled her as to what the girl's intentions were as they passed the flamboyant halls only to head towards the kitchen. Everyone acted with toil as usual and is apparently preparing another dish for their precious masters. The blond girl snuck her way in silently as she went towards the fresh batch of cookies displayed at the table, donning some of it. "We're going to get in troub-"

"Shh..." a finger traced upon her lips. Finishing her sugary act, the two swatted outside the kitchen as if nothing have happened and marched outside at the backyard of the manor. The blond squealed like a child after indulging herself with the sweet taste of the saccharine pastry. "Whenever I ever get depressed what I always do is that I always snatch one of Miss Rowena's cookies in the kitchen." She said with a cheery grin.

"But that's not allowed." Answered the brown-haired maiden.

"I know, but it's just so delicious and sweet! And at least, it makes me happy." She took another bite of the delicious pleasantry, chewing the savouring flavors in her mouth. Then her arm stretched forward, another cookie was trapped within her fingertips. "Here take this."

"A-are you sure?"

"Silly goose, of course it is! Why did you think I ever snatched you a cookie in the kitchen for?"

"Oh so that's why some of my cookies have been missing…you have some explaining to do, young lady!" a woman with wild curly black locks welcomed her way in their conversation. Judging from the sound of her voice, it was most obvious that the woman did not appreciate the warm speech coming from the freckled girl. "Wha—w-wait a second, Miss Rowena I just-"

"And you're even teaching the new maid to do your acts, shame on you!" placing her hands at her hips, she scolded in anger. "I'm going to tell-"

Her pair of blue pools widened like plates as she had hunch what the cook was about to say. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please! _Please_ never tell Loraine about this, she'll bite my head for sure!" the girl repeatedly bowed several times in a panicked fashion.

Rowena let out a sigh. Well, she should tell the head maid about this, but the blond did have a point. Loraine _was_ frightening to deal with in conversations, especially when she had to scold the servants. It can't be helped. Maybe, she'll grace them with mercy but only once. "Alright, I'll let this pass…only if you help me wash the dishes for today, understand?" she said, her voice still raspy about the situation.

"Thank you so much, Miss Rowena!"

"Goes the same for you too."

The two servants managed to get themselves stuck in washing the dishes for the passing hour. Well, at least they weren't scolded by Loraine, and for the freckled girl it was a relief that it never happened.

"I'm sorry for dragging you in this mess." She apologized with a clumsy smile. "It's fine."

"Oh! Stupid me," the girl roared as she smacked her forehead with her palm. "I forgot to tell my name…I'm Agnes Fenwick. Nice to meet you."

"It is nice to meet you too." Frances smiled.

* * *

An infernal sound emanated within the blond aristocrat's chambers. Purposely, he tore the doll to shreds with his silver pair of blades with a hateful flare. His violence wreaking havoc as his gloved fingers would crush another stuffed toy within his grip, and rip the innocent object to a state so dishevelled that it is beyond recognition. Clutter of stuffing and cloth rampaged the carpeted floor. He was unpleased. Most certainly unpleased at all!

With an unsightly frown, he furiously stabbed another plush through vexation. Once more and never ceases to fail, that _that _woman irked him. Unfortunately, this time, it was enough make him shower with rage. That woman, no—_that_ annoying woman had the nerve to talk back to him! She was in no place to make him decide anything! Poisoning his mind with that useless question, indeed how dare that woman!

"_Vincent-sama, do you hate me?"_

Gritting his jaws tightly in anger, that question bellowed once more within his mind. It aggravated him how it played continuously like a broken record. At first, he simply disliked her, but now…no matter what, she annoyed him terribly. He _did _loath her! He hated her existence in his life! Never once did he permit that woman to creep into a warm spot within his ever black corrupted heart. That is to say, if he ever had one. _That dull maid! I despise that blunt woman!_

What he resented the most after that event was that he was loss at words. He didn't answer that woman's question. He didn't respond how she infuriated him. He was just…speechless.

_Damn her! _She was the source of his frustration within this afternoon and she even ruined his entire day too. It was a nag how everything in his head would rewind to that certain event. And he would even reminisce it so clearly. Oh how he bore abhor for that woman's plain face, those pleading, disgusting eyes, and that mouth that only spill words that irate him.

"_Though, what I simply ask of you now is to answer my question and after this I could move forward with a clear conscience."_

Vincent gripped his scissors with brute strength, almost crushing the pair of sharp knives. That woman was being guilty for nothing. But he wanted her to continue bearing that burden within her. He wanted that burden of guilt to crush her like the insect she is for stabbing his mind with that stupid blabbering she spoke of…

Especially, that simple yet conniving question that burdened his mind.

* * *

**A/N: NO NO NO! I've done a horrible sin…have I made Vincent's character OOC? Please tell me, I'm tearing my hair off because of this chapter! And it was a bit disappointing I got only one review at the last chapter, but that was the past. Okay, then…what do you think of the new chapter? I'm sorry for the flaws because I'm trying to hurry this up because I have ton of things to do so sorry, but I hope you enjoyed the earliness of this update. And yeah, thank you for the people who kept supporting! I hope you still continue!**


	9. Side Story of Unforgettable

**That Maid**

* * *

Side Story of Unforgettable

* * *

Once her ears heard the fleeting chink of the knob of his ever soundless perimeter, there was none other than the soulful voices of a choir of cherubs, swirling their harmonious symphony for her lessened – pitied –misfortune. Cracking the door in a gap, a small faint grayish gleam glittered upon the sealed walls, acting a great part as the only source of light. For a while, she was caught half-impressed and half-bedazzled upon the shadowy room, still, left untouched by the light. But, to her expectation, it was not really of significance to her duty in the first place, so she would care less.

With a fistful tug, her grimy heels staggered through the carpeted floor, in the hopes of avoiding tripping any time soon if his weight plummets her to the floor. Luckily, the sight of a fabulous, expensive turquoise couch came across her determined irises. Trudging, she slung him closer and tighter next to her as she strolled to the fine furniture. Then again, she pondered in deep thought what made the blond noble sleep so cozy at the flamboyant halls of Pandora.

Then her pair of rubies blazed a surprised glint. Could it be…that Vincent-sama is ermm, possibly narcoleptic?

Frances shook her head vigorously. No. No. No! She should not think of such callow imaginations of him yet _again_. It would sound absurd. Maybe, he found the whole afternoon tiresome and through his stress, the thought of resting at the floor slipped his mind – she thought guessingly. If this were to be true, then he must have had an _absolutely _terrible day. A small sigh draped across her rosy lips, maybe a spot of tea will ease him of his weariness later on.

Finally stumbling to the desired sofa, the maid gently laid him at the soft care of his upholstered divan. Her hands lifted his head in an elegant fashion – slightly – giving it enough space to fill with a comfortable cushion. An accomplished smile curved her lips, setting a relieved glance upon the peaceful noble. The brunette stood, patting up her skirt. A reckon interrupted her mind, maybe she should do something to please him for a change.

An encouraged gaze travelled along her face as she darted off towards the door, closing it with the faintest click. Then to the windows, her outstretched arms silently cloaked it with its velvet curtains. To her belief, privacy and a day of rest was utmost important for him. Though servants found themselves in deep toil and stress within the passing days, even aristocrats become exhausted in their own terms. And as a servant, as _his _servant, it is a must to fulfill her obligation to aid him in any cost.

Scavenging for a suitable blanket, she managed to don one at one of his cabinets. As went closer to him, she found a revelation that did not seem to upset her. Frances' "fear" over him settled if she found him asleep. Of course, she could never muster the courage to face him but it is different when he saw him like this. About to enfold the blanket all over him, it was disturbed when he mumbled. Was he talking in his sleep?

"Vincent-sama, are you awake?" it was unexpected but she truly wished that he would drown in the world of his dreamy repose. It is because after all of this, she will have to leave him. It wasn't right for her to stay with him after all and he wouldn't be so pleased as to see her face once more. Still murmuring, she leaned closer enough to hear what he wished to speak of.

Somewhat, this was one of the biggest mistakes she should have not done in the first place.

The brunette was unaware about her master's hand groggily slither its way to her wrist, his steel grip inescapable. She slapped herself mentally for being such blind fool. Now, thinking how careless she was to underestimate his drowsy state, she was left kneeling at the carpeted floor in front of the glamorous furniture – in front of him – while her wrist was still bound by his clasped hand. _Stupid! Stupid! Why can't I do anything right?_

As much as she wanted to wake him in his sleep like before, it was an unnecessary feat that she should not act. He _needed_ to rest. Like the incident earlier, his grasp is still a challenging obstacle she couldn't tackle. How did he manage such strength in the first place? Therefore, she was left to wait until his hold loosens.

With a regretful sigh, her cheek pressed the turquoise sofa. Her crimson pools wistfully wandered at Vincent's tranquil features. He looked absolutely peaceful as if untouched. And it calmed her to an extent. Though she did not deny it, he looked breathtakingly beautiful. She knew he is handsome but glancing at him in melancholy…it was different. Like this, his expression was left bare…his face left no false facades. And she found beauty in such evince…

Her eyes flew open, snapping from her reverie. What was she doing? She realized her face was just placed next to his and his hand was still intertwined with her fragile wrist. The maiden blushed. Such an inappropriate position she was in and she was in luck that he could not see her in this flustered state. And yet again, she found herself employed with thoughts of him.

But it wasn't the mere frolicking fancies of him, it was truth. He did not wear his usual mask of knavery. He did not speak words honeyed lies. His eyes did not possess the malevolent streak it contained. He didn't look an angel in disguise or the tormentor she feared. Through this, she felt relieved.

Vincent muttered.

Frances squeezed her eyes shut, praying for him to not arouse.

"…_nii-sama…I'm…sorry…_"

Bewilderment flashed within her widened orbs. Her ears did not deceive her once she heard his barely audible statement. But, she was not surprised of his sudden flash of words, but how he croaked it with feelings…that he never expresses nor shows. Guilt and loneliness. He must have dreamt a lonesome memory he does not wish to recall. She pondered, had he done something wrong in his past?

It played in a continuous loop in her mind…the sound of his cracking voice in deep remorse. Her mind never ceased to draw away from the blond noble's words as it struck her with a whole new set of unanswered questions and scrutinies. His voice was not mellifluous, it was weak and real. She might have thought it was profoundly absurd, but she concluded he was more honest in his sleep.

And at the same time, it made her discover a new revelation. It made her realize that he was not always this heartless being she feared or this evil mastermind who masked his malevolent intentions. He is still human. Grieving, struggling, and pained like the rest. And misunderstood. It was that part of him which she has always wanted to seek from him.

"…_I'm..sorry…please don't…leave…_"

Frances gave him a glance which neither showed pity or crestfallenness. A smile curved her lips. _Vincent-sama, I never really wanted to believe you are a bad person…_

Bending slightly, her forehead touched the back of his occupied gloved hand. "It's alright…you don't have to feel lonely, I'll stay by your side …" she whispered in sincerity.

Her hand flinched a bit as his grip loosened enough for her to be free from his grasp. The brunette rose and dashed towards the door with a heartened smile. She should prepare him some tea before he wakes up and she needed to ask, at least, the staff here if they had the particular tea that she needed. It didn't worry her much if she had to leave him alone for a while because she knew she will come back to his side again.

* * *

**A/N: I'M SORRY A LOT! I couldn't update earlier…though, this isn't the chapter that you wanted I hoped you enjoyed this extra . And, I am REALLY grateful for having 5 reviews. Really. A lot. I'm also sorry if I sound like damn broken record because of Vincent's OOCness in this chapter and if this chapter is done terribly! I hope I didn't disappoint anyone because of this chapter, but I'll try my best to update the next chapter earlier. Please continue to support me and I'll continue updating! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts.**


End file.
